McGonagall's Love
by Sir Nave
Summary: McGonagall's in Love with Flitwick!
1. Mystery Letters

Dear Reader, Thank you for taking your time to read my book. There are two parts to this story, Part one is Dancing with shorty, Part two is The Next Generation (which is where the fun begins)! This story is just interviews with the characters. This story starts when Harry, Ron, Hermione etc. are in their seventh year.  
  
Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Cho Chang, Draco Malfoy and Mandy Brocklehurst are sweethearts! They all get well. you'll find out later. Also give me a review if you don't YOUR GRAVE is already DUG! Yours truly, Sir Nave In this story the only thing I own is the plot. Now I'd like to bring you.  
  
McGonagall's Love  
  
By Sir Nave  
  
Part one Dancing with shorty  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter I: Mystery Letters An interview with: Minerva McGonagall ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ It was Valentines Day. I was sitting at my desk writing a letter. When a small barn owl swooped in and dropped a package on my desk. The package contained a chocolate frog, and a letter, which read... _ _ _ _ _ _ Dear Minerva McGonagall, Happy Valentines Day! I love you even though you are three feet taller than me. From, F.F.-Your Secret Admirer _ _ _ _ _ I told myself "Whatever"! And Hurried and finished my letter which read; _ _ _ _ _ Dear FitzWilliam Flitwick, I love you! Even if you are only two and one half feet tall. Meet me tomorrow at nine by the lake. From, M.M.-Your Secret Love _ _ _ _ _ I sealed it and sent it off with Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans. Composing that letter was tiring, so I went to bed. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	2. Problems

Chapter II: Problems An interview with: Minerva McGonagall ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ When I woke up the next morning, I got dressed and hurried off to breakfast. I could not stop from staring at FitzWilliam. Something caught my eye, that I thought was interesting, FitzWilliam would stare at me to. Did he know I wrote the letter? Was he the F.F.? I thought about it, And I realized he was the only logical answer! It was perfect, or was it? If he didn't know it was me, He might not come! OOOOHHHH NNNNOOOOO!!!! 


	3. She Loves Me!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter III: She Loves Me! An Interview with: FitzWilliam Flitwick ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "Good morning children," I said to my students. "Today we are learning the spell Wingardium Leviosa!" I babbled on and on about the spell. When the children started flicking their wands, My mind turned back to the mystery letter. "M.M. who?" I asked myself. I thought about it, And I realized that the only logical answer was, Minerva McGonagall! It is perfect, I love her and she loves me! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	4. The Date

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter IV: TheDate An Interview with: Minerva McGonagall ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ When I passed FitzWilliam in the hall I told him, "See you at nine!" So my worries ended. I hurried to finish my dinner, I ran to my room and got dressed in the speed of light! I left my bedroom at seven o'clock p.m., So I would have enough time to pick up the Weird Sisters. After I picked up the Weird Sisters. I ran to the lake. It was eight fifty nine, Sweat was dripping from my face. The clocked changed, It was nine P.M.! Fitz. was walking along the grass! He came and sat by me! Then Fitz and me started to talk, And with every word we leaned in a bit. We kept leaning closer, closer, closer and closer. We kissed! A burst of excitement!  
Then the Weird Sisters started playing their song, "Ya'll Weird". We danced and talked until ten thirty p.m., So we decided we probably ought to go' But before we did we set a date for the next week! And we dated till the end of the school year! 


	5. Proposal

Chapter V: Proposal An interview with: FitzWilliam Flitwick ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ It was the second to the last day of school. It was my turn to plan the date, This time we were going to be by the lake. I planned for the Weird Sisters to come and perform, "Y'all Weird!"  
I was wearing a midnight blue robe. I was, unfortunately, sick to my stomach. I was wondering how she would answer my question. It was eight thirty, She would be here any minute! I saw a shadow walking towards me. She walked over and into the light, She was wearing the most beautiful dress, I had ever seen in my life (and that's saying something!)! The Weird Sisters started to play "Y'all Weird".  
  
I also planned to go by the lake, I asked Minerva what she thought about it.Minerva said "I don't care as long as I'm with you,"! I was wearing a midnight blue robe. I was filling quite sick to my stomach. I was worried what she would say. It was eight thirty she would be here any minute. I saw a shadow walking towards me. She walked into the light she was wearing a scarlet and gold silk dress. The Weird Sisters started to play "Y'all Weird". But we didn't start to dance. She was sitting gracefully (on a pillow) I knelt I pulled a little box out of my pocket! I gave it to her she opened it inside was an engagement ring! I mustered up all my courage and asked her "Will you marry me?". She answered, "Yes!"! 


	6. The Wedding

Chapter VI: The Wedding McKenna McGonagall ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ My Daughter and I wrote the invitations to the wedding, which read; ****************************************  
You are invited to the marriage of...  
Minerva McCale McGonagall  
daughter of...  
McKendrick and McKenna McGonagall  
And  
FitzWilliam Fitzgerald Flitwick  
Son of...  
FitzPatrick and FitzKrystal Flitwick  
The marriage ceremony will be held on  
August the eighteenth,  
at approximately three P.M.  
By the lake of the  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry R.S.V.P. by owl to McKenna McGonagall **************************************** "That's all of them." I said tiredly and I walked to bed. Night Night!  
  
It was the day of the wedding. My little baby was getting married, to Mr. Short! He stood at the front of the isle, with Albus Dumbledore. They asked for every one to rise for my baby. I was crying so hard ,I could barely even see my baby. The music started, It was the Weird Sisters playing "Ya'll Weird"! My mind left the my baby's wedding and It went to mine. When my mind came back. My baby said "I do,"! The guy said, "You may now kiss the bride!" ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	7. The Naext Twelve Years

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter VII: The Next 12 Years An Interview with: Minerva McGonagall ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ After our honeymoon we bought a house. And in one year we had a baby girl named. FairChild McBeth Flitwick! And in eleven years she received a letter to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which read... * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Headmaster: Ron Weasley  
  
Dear Lady Flitwick  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September first. We await your owl by no later than July thirty first. Yours sincerely  
  
Hermione Weasley  
  
Hermione Weasely Deputy Headmistress * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * So FairChild and I went school shopping. 


	8. The Sorting Hat

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ Chapter IIX The Sorting Hat An Interview with: FairChild ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "Mummy how do we get to platform nine and three quarters?" I asked me mum. "Go thru the brick wall between nine and ten," She answered. "How?" I asked. "Like this," She said. She ran right thru the brick wall! She yelled "Your turn and hurry up about it!". I yelled back "Coming!" And went right thru! Gave the nice man to my side my luggage and my snowy owl named Fahim Gilani (My Grandmother's Name). And jumped on the train.  
  
When I got of the train this guy said "First years over hear, First years" He introduced himself as , HARRY POTTER! YIKES! Is he telling the truth? Well if he is that's cool! If he isn't he's a stupid liar. He told us to get in these boats. We went over the lake It was so Beautiful. On the other side of lake my parents got married! When I went into the school. I met the Deputy Headmistress, Professor Weasely. She took us into this big room, supposedly called the Great Hall. We stood in front of a hat, the hat sang a song that went something like this... * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * "You may belong in Gryffindoor, Where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, chivalry Set Gryffindoors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * "When I call your name come and sit on the chair," Said Professor Weasely Flitwick, FairChild "Gryffindoor" Yelled The Sorting Hat Malfoy, Draco Jr. Slytherien Potter, James Gryffindoor Weasley, Wyciskalla "Gryffindoor" Then I ate dinner, then went to bed. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


End file.
